


misfire

by guttersvoice



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: The issue is that Joshua has multiple Twitter accounts.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	misfire

**Author's Note:**

> this is silly!
> 
> css and html for the fake tweets [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134/chapters/53929063#workskin)

kind of omniscient  
@followmylead 

real loving neku hours who up

❤ 0 2:06 AM • Apr 10, 2007

It’s the genre of tweet Joshua sends a lot. Usually in the dead hours of the night, just like this one. Harmless and silly and cute, an easy way for him to express the human affection that he still sometimes dances around a little.

He sends it, barely looking at the screen, and rolls over back into his boyfriend’s arms to pass right back out.

The issue is that Joshua has multiple Twitter accounts.

The one he was aiming for was his locked, personal account, which approximately seven people follow.

It would have been fine if he’d posted it on his other locked account that he reserves for Reaper business only. Even if he didn’t slip up and occasionally tweet there fairly regularly anyway, it’s not like there are any Reapers in his following list that aren’t aware of Neku or their Composer’s deep appreciation for the other boy.

But no. Instead, Joshua sent it to his public account.

The one with the tens of thousands of followers worldwide, the only real rival to Eiji Oji in terms of being an influencer within Shibuya, and noted - notorious, even - for his anonymity. The one which he uses to influence trends with a single photo, the one that people on the internet have extensive, complicated theories about the real identity of. 

Every post he makes on this account is carefully crafted, every picture perfectly angled and framed to prevent anyone from being recognisable (aside from occasionally Hanekoma, who owns WildKat and can be expected to be there anyway), every word chosen to have an exact effect on the people who see it. It’s a complicated sort of magic, Joshua always insists, while obviously invoking absolutely no non-mundane power whatsoever.

It is magic, though, of a sort, and he’s worked very hard to maintain this delicate ecosystem within and surrounding Shibuya’s own - Joshua’s own.

And then his thumb slips as he drowsily posts about loving his boyfriend.

kind of omniscient  
@followmylead 

real loving neku hours who up

❤ 252K 2:06 AM • Apr 10, 2007

10.4K people are talking about this

Anyway so the collective detective of the internet does what it does so well, and Neku wakes up to more notifications than he’s ever seen in his life and thousands of new followers.

Some of them are circulating and appreciating his art, at least, he supposes.

  
  



End file.
